


《弄妆》8

by 3geng



Category: 3geng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3geng/pseuds/3geng





	《弄妆》8

————  
发红的碳灰就在眼前，我不由闭眼，忽被一道力量拎起。  
“你做什么？！”江眀棋从上瞪我，眼神发狠。  
我心里一毛，委屈和生气全涌上心头，也瞪了回去，“江掌柜，我倒是想问你，你又在做什么？！既然撇清了关系，你是不是该注意点分寸，这样搂搂抱抱的，成什么体统！”  
说着，我奋力挣扎了起来，叫道：“我就算是被火烧死，也要留下清白在人间！你松手！”  
他无言，找了块更平整的地方把我放下，背对着我坐下。  
我叫道：“你把火都挡完了，是要冷死我吗？！”  
他往一边让了让，但依旧挡着我小半截身子。  
我道：“江掌柜，从前我是瞎了眼，被猪油蒙了心。现在想通了，片刻也不想和你在一处。反正你也看我不顺眼，又何必守着我相看两厌！你把绳子松了，我自己能走着来，也能自己走回去！”  
“苏奚迟，不要无理取闹。”他依旧背对着我，石头一般，语气也冷漠，“天一亮我就想办法把你送回去。”  
我心里揪着疼，喘了几口气，叫道：“我就是要无理取闹！”  
他回头看了我一眼，火光映出他刚毅俊朗的侧脸，若明若暗的，看得我心里又酸了，滚出两行泪来，“送我回去？！你能完璧归赵吗？！你要送，就把我送回五年前我还不认识你的时候！还有，把我送你的玉佩香囊衣服鞋子通通都还给我！一根毛都不能少！”  
他皱眉看着我，似有不虞，我梗起脖子，道：“你瞪我做什么？！你不是要跟我一清二楚吗？！你收东西的时候，难道不晓得是什么意思？害我白白错付真心！你不还我，我就上官府告你赖账！你看我不让秦世叔抄了你的家！把你贬为罪奴！”  
“......”  
我喘了口气，见他要张嘴，连忙又叫道：“省省，我知道你又要说我蛮不讲理！你不认识小煞神苏奚辰？那是我弟弟！我和他就是一个德性！你跟我讲理？！一边儿去！”  
他被我堵得没话说，默默拿起一根木棍扒拉着有些变暗的火堆，火星窜起，荧荧飘浮，闪着我的眼睛也跟着迷蒙了起来，似乎又回到了毛斡台部的赛马节，他坐在篝火旁，身边全是年轻美丽的毛斡台姑娘，但隔着火焰，我都能得见他那双亮晶晶的眼睛始终是落在我身上的......搅乱了一池春水就想跑？！  
我越想越气，道：“既然你不待见我，为什么要对我挤眉弄眼的？！”  
他皱了皱眉头，似有疑惑。  
我道：“你别装傻！我看你故意接近我，就是想利用我和拜城官府搞好关系，然后就可以鲲吞了拜城六部的牛羊生意！但你看见我父亲又被降了职，势力大不如前，你怕被牵连，就想一脚把我踢了，去攀另外的官家！怪不得你往莫府跑得勤快，原来是去勾搭莫小少爷了！还眼巴巴地追到晋城去探病！真是情深意切！我早该知道的，你这种奸商，只看得到权和利。也怪我没什么见识，自找活该！”  
“......”他叹了口气，“你饿不饿？”  
“饿了。”我舔了舔嘴唇，“今晚上吃什么？我不想啃肉干了！”  
“......”他看傻子一样瞥我一眼，“吃的都被抢了。”  
我道：“既然没吃的，你问我做什么？！脑袋被驴尥蹶子了？！”  
“我的意思是。”他转身，瞪着我，“你消停消停，省点力气。”  
我定了定逐渐有些飘忽的心神，道：“我看你的意思是觉得我烦！我把你手脚捆了吗？这么大的地方你想滚哪里去滚哪里去，呆我面前做什么？！一身骚-味！”  
他身上的麝引香对我来说无异于催情药。既然不要我，干闻着，自然是越闻越难受。  
“......”他无言，搬来块大石头挡在我身前，似乎还怕我自己往火里滚，然后朝洞口走去。  
外面没有星光月亮，一片黑暗，我伸着脖子看他越走越远，最后影子也看不见了，洞里也只有一小堆火，其他地方都是黑魆魆的，又想到潮症是要命的难受，更加害怕，赶忙扯着喉咙叫唤起来：“你什么时候这么听话了！你滚回来！”  
半晌，丝毫动静也没有，我莫名来气，用脸撑地，蚕一般拱起腰股，挣扎了数下，还是没能坐起来，只得无奈地倒回去，气沉丹田，蓄出一些力气，惨嚎起来：  
“蜈蚣！有蜈蚣！救命！”  
一道影子闪了过来，“哪？”  
我哭道：“从、从我脖子爬到衣服里了！”  
他眼神一沉，连忙伸手去解绳子，但只解开半个，又忽然停手了，重新将绳结拴得更结实。  
“喂！”我愣愣看着他，鼻子发痒，打了个喷嚏。  
“蜈蚣好湿热，且春出冬蛰。”他从腰上扯出那条帕子，大力给我擦了鼻涕，“你别玩这一套。”  
我道：“我看错了！是蝎子！那么大一个！它蜇我了！救命！”  
他没理我，捡了根木棍，从火堆里擀出一推草灰来，稍稍纳凉了，做法事一般，抓了几把撒在我周围，“蝎子喜暗怕光，敏于噪音。”  
我一哽，只觉得胸闷气短，缓了片刻，换了说辞，道：“那本少爷要出恭！你总不能让我拉在裤子里吧！？”  
“......”他下颌紧绷，似乎很不耐烦。  
我抓紧问道：“你放不放我出去？我可真拉了啊！”  
“......”他回头瞪我一眼，“你还有没有一点羞耻？”  
我道：“被憋死了就有羞耻？你绑了我这么久，我真的憋不住了！”  
他皱眉，似乎挣扎了一番，忽地鼻息一嗤，伸手来解绳结，阴沉道：“你要是拉不出来，我就把你当屎埋了。”  
我道：“把我当你埋了？好。”  
“......”他解开最后一根绳子，松开被子放我出来，我浑身酸软，从头到脚早就被汗水浸湿，衣服也皱巴巴地贴在身上，下身更是一片湿腻，狼狈不堪，猛一吹到凉风，禁不住连打了三个寒颤。  
江眀棋俯身，抓住我的袖子扯了扯，道：“走。”  
我双手顺着他的胳膊上移，藤蔓一般缠到他脖子上，喘了几声。  
他也不啰嗦，携了我的腰，又用胳膊勾住我膝弯，把我抱了起来，朝着洞口走去。  
“小恭还是大恭？”他声音有些不耐烦，我委屈地瘪了瘪嘴，只把头抵在他肩上，轻轻摩挲。  
“我要相公......”  
他停下脚步，一双眼睛里不知烧着什么火，瞪得我浑身发颤。我将头埋在他颈窝处，用尽所有的力气把他抱紧。  
最后一搏......他若还是绝情，我就......饶了我自己。  
“那你还要不要脸？”他话里都带了些寒气，把我往外扯。  
我用尽全身力气，像膏药一样贴着他，“要脸的坤元是什么下场？为了体面，为了攀附，被发配给不认识的人生孩子，一生凄惨。”我拼命抓紧双手，“明棋哥哥，我不要脸，我喜欢你，我要你。”  
他终是不忍心用力，松了力气，任我缠着他，叹了口气，道：“苏奚迟，你我不是一路人，我付不起你这个责。”  
我啜泣道：“不用你负责......即便是你不能娶我，我也只想把这身子给你......我想好了，若不是你，我就喝药废了这身子，不用嫁人，也免得受人淫-辱......”  
他肩膀僵硬，声音沉得可怕，“你知不知道这样做后果？”  
我点点头，“这样的身子毁了有什么可惜！难道你想我在他人身下承-欢，然后被迫生一堆孩子吗？！”  
他脸上若明若暗，“这世上没有非你不娶、非他不嫁。你无非是赌气，与那些宗法礼教作对。你这么聪明，只要收了心，在哪里都能过得好。”  
我心痛如绞，哭道：“你就这样看我一片真心？你非要我把那药喝下去才信？”  
“你敢！”他眉毛倒竖，又忽然显出颓丧的样子，道：“你还太小了，什么都当儿戏！这是你自己的命、你自己的清白！你任性妄为，难道我也跟着你胡闹？你听话，好好回去。”  
我含泪望着他，道：“我已经有了潮期，是个大人了。我也不想拉着你胡闹，你正儿八经来娶我过门，给我名分，我会做个好少君的......明棋哥哥，我知道你有许多苦衷，也有许多难处。你说我聪明，那多一个人帮你，不好么？”  
他叹了口气，终于低下头来看我，眸中闪烁不定，“你本可以安享一世荣华，又何必来找我吃苦？”  
我眨了眨眼睛，“你别跟我装穷！我看你给莫燕冰送了三根百年老参、两根抱石灵芝，眼睛都不眨的！”  
“......”他咬了咬牙，“没法跟你说话。”  
我连忙把他抱得铁紧，“我错了，我不该吃醋.....”  
“......”他没理会，往回找到放被褥的地方，似要丢了我，我自然不肯松手，“被窝冷了，衣服又是湿的，要着凉......”  
“正是怕着凉，我才捂着你。”他扯了一扯，无奈道，“松手，那里还有一点柴火，我去点了给你烤一烤。”  
他没有虎着脸，我便当他默认了，将双腿缠到他腰上，“我们就是干柴烈火......你抱着我，就不冷了.”  
他脸色一沉，“你在哪里学的这些浪荡话？亏你还说自己读过书的！”  
距离如此之近，我早被他身上的麝引香气熏得有些飘飘然，挂在他身上就忍不住磨了起来。  
“我、我读过花-径不曾缘客扫，蓬-门今始为君开.......明棋哥哥......你到底想不想......”  
他摁住上下乱蹭的我，“你看看你现在像什么样子！”  
我拼命把他抱紧，“我天生就是这个样子，我能怎么办......”  
坤元身不由己，潮期时只欲和人交-媾。因此，坤元从小就要学习什么坤德、坤训、坤戒、坤勉、坤劝......反正就是让坤元管住本性，不能淫乱家宅。  
可是，那滋味......我是不想再领受了......  
我贪婪而笨拙地在他脖子上蹭着，忽然在浓郁的麝引中闻到一丝血腥味，才想起他肩上还有伤，手便从他腋下穿过，勉强环住他宽阔的背脊。  
“明棋哥哥......我香不香？”  
坤元情动时，周身散发-情香，血统越是纯正的，越是能吸引乾裔，也越容易孕育子嗣。但我家三代内有中生的血脉，并不纯正，他能次次坐怀不乱，也怕是这个原因......是不是我不够滋味儿？  
我有些忐忑，抬头小心翼翼地地看着他。  
他没有迟疑，道：“有一股寡廉鲜耻的臭味。”  
“我寡廉鲜耻？”我喉咙一哽，愤恨道：“那你是不是就喜欢莫燕冰那号扭捏作态的？！我也会啊！”说着，我颤颤巍巍地捏了个兰花指，往他脸颊上一戳，“江公子，真讨厌~人家好害羞~”  
“......”他嘴角抽了抽，“你还是发疯比较正常。”  
我气得直磕牙齿，“对，我在你眼中是疯子，莫燕冰在你眼中是仙子......我什么都比不上他，家世不如他，品行不如他，长得也不如他......倒贴给你，你都不要！”  
说着，我心里泛酸，也觉得委屈，抽噎着掉眼泪。  
“......”他无奈道：“我和他不是你想的那样。”  
我点点头，“不用和我说。你从前的事我都不计较......只要你以后一心一意待我......”  
“......”他恨铁不成钢似的瞪我一眼，“我是说，你别到处乱讲坏了人家的清白。他不像你，要脸。”  
我道：“你为了个外人骂我？！”  
“你......”他顿了下，叹气道：“你别无理取闹，你以为你这个样子很可爱？”  
我道：“不用你说！我知道我做什么在你眼中都不讨喜！大丈夫能屈能伸，你就不能将就一下，娶了我得了！？还有！你以为你就有多好了？只有我眼瞎了，愿意和你凑合！过了这个村就没这个店！”  
“......”  
我敛了神色，道：“我十五岁来的潮，今年就满十七，再等不了你了。到底要不要我，你今天就做个决断。”  
他沉默地看着我，片刻，道：“我会给你一个交代。”  
我点点头，松了抱着他的手，开始脱-衣服，“我也给你一个交代。”  
他腾出一只手来挡住我，我一把推开，喊道：“我知道你在想什么！不和我相好，不和我亲近，就又可以走得问心无愧，心安理得！”  
他把我衣服拉拢，眼中闪过一丝愧意，但立即又变得严肃，“不待父母之命，媒妁之言，则名不正言不顺。你不是要我正儿八经地来娶你吗？我答应你。”  
他顿了顿，接着道：“只要你不后悔。”  
我呆呆望着他，反应过来，连忙把头埋在他结实的胸膛上，“那我们更得赶快做些不能后悔的事......”  
他却又推开我，“等天亮了，到最近的郭椤城买点药吃，就不会难受了。”  
我不满，叫道：“上次风寒，我差点就死了，你还敢乱给我吃药！？”  
他瞪我一眼，“你也知道乱吃药有害处？催潮的药是随便吃的？”，说着，一手虎口住我手腕，轻轻一掰，我像只墙上的壁虎一般，被他揪下来，扔到了被褥上，又顺势脱了身上的大衣披在我身上。  
我见他要走，向前一个猛扑，抱住了他的腿，“我怎么会用那种下三滥的手段......我、我是真的、真的......”  
他从上睨我，“你还知道什么是下三滥？”  
我摇头，嘴硬道：“我没有！”  
“坤元在这个时候，神志不清，半昏半醒。你这么有精气神，嘴巴就没停过。”说着，他蹬了蹬腿，却没把我甩掉，又加了句：“大半天没吃饭，力气还挺大。我看你是药没吃够！现在药效过了，目的也达到了，也该消停了！”  
说着，他拎住我衣领一提，我有些抓不住，双手乱挥了一通，忽然碰到他腿间一硬物......  
“......”  
“......”  
“松手！”


End file.
